merryharryfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic e
Magic ''e'' is a short version of the sentence "[[silent e|silent final e'']] makes the vowel say its name". This means that in ''face the a'' sounds A; in ''delete the middle e'' sounds E; in ''price the i'' sounds I; in ''home the o'' sounds O; in ''cute the u'' sounds U. Summary The existence of magic e explains the necessity of double consonants. A :''See also Decoding the letter A Minimal pairs: can - cane; cap - cape; hat - hate; mad - made; rat - rate; A + consonant ending is /æ/ or /ə/ :See also [[So-called “short a”|So-called “short ''a”]] */æ/: bad - bat - can - cap - fat - gas - hat - hang - jam - lack - man - pack - plan - program - rat - tax - trap */æ/, /ɑː/ : ask - bath - branch - demand - graph - laugh - plant */ə/: Christmas :/əl/: general - local - political - several :/ən/: American - german - human - woman *Exceptions :/eɪ/: (music) :/ɔː/: chalk - salt - talk - walk ::with "all": all - ball - call - fall - hall - mall - small A + magic e'' is /eɪ/ :''See also [[So-called “long a”|So-called “long ''a”]] *ache /eɪk/ - age - bathe - brake - embrace - face - fake - made - make - late - pane - place - race - replace - take - trade *Exceptions :E is pronounced: Apache - Gethsemane - karate - sesame - tamale :Other exceptions: cache - have - purchase - surface ::with "age": advantage - average - damage - encourage - garage - garbage - image - language - manage - marriage - message - mortgage - package - percentage - village ::with "ate": adequate - advocate (noun) - chocolate - climate - delicate - estimate (noun) - fortunate - graduate (noun) - moderate (adj.) - passage - private E :See also Decoding the letter E E + consonant ending is / / or /ə/ *bed - best - cent - dress - get - hell - hotel - men - neck - parallel - personnel - red - scent - stem - ten - then - when */ə/: happiness - kindness - trumpet - violet :/əl/: cancel - channel - counsel - hostel - label - level - model - novel - panel - vessel - travel :/ər/: after - cancer - letter - number - other :/əm/: item - problem - system :/ən/: even - garden - happen - often E + magic e'' is /iː/ *athlete - compete - complete - concrete - delete - extreme - gene - scene - scheme - supreme - theme *Exceptions :E is pronounced: machete - Selene :Other exceptions: allege - college - eye - privilege I :''See also Decoding the letter I and Decoding and spelling exercises: \ɪ\ vs \aɪ\ Minimal pairs: bit - bite; kit - kite; quit - quite I + consonant ending is /ɪ/ or /ə/ *bit - fit - hit - kick - kit - mill - mist - pill - sick - six - swim - thin - will - wit - wind (noun) */əl/: council - civil - pupil */ən/: cousin - Wisconsin Exceptions */aɪ/ :climb - mild - pint - rewind - wild :with "ind": behind - bind - blind - child - find - kind - mankind - mind - remind - wind (verb) :with "ight": delight - fight - light - night - tight :with "ign": align - assign - sign I + magic e'' is /aɪ/ *bike - bite - five - kite - mine - nine - pile - pipe - price - quite - write ;Exceptions *E is pronounced: aborigine - recipe *Silent e. :I as /ɪ/: definite - favourite - infinite - opposite - premise - promise ::with "ice": justice - notice - office - practice - service ::with "ine": determine - discipline - engine - examine - imagine ::with "ive": active - adjective - alternative - give - live ''(verb) :I as /ə/: medicine :I as /iː/: cuisine - machine - magazine - police - submarine O See also Decoding the letter O Minimal pairs: rot - rote O + consonant ending is /ɒ/ or /ə/ *alcohol - boss - box - cloth - cost - dog - doll - floss - job - long - loss - lost - lot - odd - shop - song - stop */ə/: develop - method - pilot - symbol *Exceptions :/əʊ/: both - control - fold - ghost - gold - gross - host - Job - most - poll - post - roll - stroll - scroll :/ʌ/: front - son :/uː/ whom O + magic e'' is /əʊ/ *code - dove ''(verb) - home - joke - phone - rose - smoke - suppose - stove *Exceptions :E is pronounced: adobe, apostrophe, catastrophe, epitome, hyperbole :Other exceptions ::/ʌ/: come - done - dove (bird) - love - one - some ::/ɒ/: catalogue - gone U :See also Decoding the letter U Minimal pairs: cub - cube; cut - cute; U + consonant ending is /ʌ/ or /ə/ */ʌ/: bun - bus - but - cut - fun - jump - gun - luck - lunch - null - run - skunk - strut - sun - thunder - truck - up - us */ə/: album - Connecticut - focus - maximum Exceptions :/ʊ/: bull - bush - full - pull - push - put U + magic e'' is /(j)uː/ */juː/: commute - cube - cute - dispute - excuse - huge - mule - refuse - tune */uː/: flute - June - rude - rule *Exceptions :lettuce - minute Y :''See also Decoding the letter Y Y + consonant ending is /ɪ/ or /ə/ *gym, hymn, lynch, lynx, myth, sync Y + magic e'' is /aɪ/ *byte, hype, rhyme, style, thyme, type R and magic ''e So-called "long" vowels change their sound before r'' in the following way : A ('/ /) - E (/ɪə/) - I (/aɪə/') - O ('/ɔː/) - U (/jʊə/'). Examples: care - here - fire - store - pure; Many polysyllabic words ending in "ure" have a special pronunciation *"ture" is pronounced /tʃər/ (/tj/ became /tʃ/): adventure - culture - future - manufacture - nature - picture - structure *"dure" is pronounced /dʒər/ (/dj/ became /dʒ/): procedure *"sure" is pronounced /ʒər/ (/zj/ became /ʒ/): exposure - measure - pleasure *"ssure" is pronounced /ʃər/ (/sj/ became /ʃ/): pressure *in other cases "ure" is pronounced /jər/: failure - figure ;Exceptions *with "a": are ''(verb to be) *with "e": there - were - where *with "u": figure :*words ending in "ure" and pronounced /ɔː/ (such as "sure") are not considered exceptions. See IPA phoneme \ʊə\. References ezzmagic Category:Spelling